It is a general object of the present invention to provide a fluid dispensing closure that, when used in combination with a container that provides little or no internal vacuum as fluid is dispensed, prevents flow of return fluid or gas into the container after the fluid is dispensed, and thereby prevents ingress of debris or organisms and maintains pristine conditions within the container. Other objects of the invention are to provide a method of making such a closure, and a package that contains such a closure.
A fluid dispensing closure in accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the invention includes a flow tip having an exterior peripheral surface and at least one fluid passage extending from an inner end of the flow tip to a position spaced from an outer end of the flow tip. A flexible resilient liner embraces the exterior surface of the flow tip, and has an outer end that overlies and closes the upper end of the flow passage. A housing exteriorly secures the liner to the flow tip, with the outer end of the liner and the outer end of the flow tip extending through an opening at the end of the housing. Pressure applied by fluid in the flow passage resiliently expands the outer end of the liner away from the outer surface of the flow tip to permit egress of fluid from the passage, and removal of pressure from the fluid in the passage allows collapse of the outer end of the liner over the outer end of the passage to prevent return of fluid or other debris into the passage and into a container to which the closure is secured. (Directional adjectives such as "inner" and "outer" are taken with respect to the interior of the container illustrated in the drawings.)
A fluid dispensing closure in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention includes a housing having a base with an internal thread or bead for securement to a container, and a peripheral wall extending from the base and converging toward an opening spaced from the base. A flexible resilient liner is captured within the peripheral wall of the housing. The liner has a flange extending axially through the opening at the end of the housing and radially overlying the peripheral wall of the housing. A flow tip, which has a body with at least one flow passage, is captured within the liner, and extends through the liner flange and the housing opening. Pressure applied to the flange by fluid in the passage resiliently expands the flange away from the flow tip to permit egress of fluid from the passage, and removal of such fluid pressure allows resilient collapse of the liner over the passage. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the liner flange has a radially outwardly facing surface that blends with a radially outwardly facing surface of the housing peripheral wall to permit free flow of excess fluid along the outer surfaces of the flange and wall away from the flow tip. The exterior peripheral surface of the flow tip, the liner flange and the housing peripheral wall are outwardly convex and converge toward the upper end of the closure, which further enhances flow of excess fluid away from the flow tip. The resilient liner or the flow tip may be impregnated with an antibacterial agent to help prevent growth of bacteria on the exterior surface of the flow tip and the flange between uses of the closure and package.